Dream's End
by Fraya Morningside
Summary: The story is over; Another begins. (Marron/Gateau & Tira/Carrot?)
1. Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters, and that is a good thing. If I did I might end up hawking it away on e-bay in order to gain funds for the next convention. Bad me.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is not my usual type of story. It's a little more serious, a little bit more romantic, and has much better editing. I would like to dedicate this story to my mother who has let me skip school today so that I could write this. Thanks for the encouragement and support mom.=)  
  
~*~  
  
Tira sat in front of a blazing campfire. It was cold outside tonight and the threadbare sweater she had folded around herself wasn't doing much to keep out the chill. Her fingers and toes were going numb, but she refused to turn around and go to sleep in her tent. She was tired of the loneliness and the emptiness that her little tent left her with. She wanted a home.  
  
A real home, where she could rest on her own couch or stay up late reading in front of a fireplace. A fireplace, not some pile of dry wood out in the middle of nowhere. A fireplace would be nice. An alcove in her living room where she would line the mantle with those funny trinkets she remembered Apricot having. Knick-knacks, those were more for personal satisfaction than for overall decoration; the little girls dancing with porcelain faces and those silly teacups with blue paint decorating the perimeter. She would climb into a warm and cozy bed after extinguishing the flames. In the morning should would wake up to find the sun streaming through her bedroom window, and so she wouldn't mind getting up to face another day, not with a sunrise as beautiful as that. Later, after she would clean and dress, she would saunter downstairs and make a home cooked breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and waffles Carrot loved to eat just about anything. And Tira would do anything to make him happy and comfortable in their home. Their home. It had a nice ring to it when she analyzed it in her mind. Carrot: living with her, eating, talking, and understanding her in their dream home. It sounded wonderful. Too wonderful.  
  
Tiramisu waved a stick at the fire, stirring the smoke in the black of the night. Dreams were dumb. Hadn't she learned anything from their whole conflict with Zaha? She should just learn to be happy with what she was granted and make the best of it. So much for dreams.  
  
In a swift movement she was to her feet. She had been sitting for a while and so she stretched her back in a languorous manner. Tira cast one look toward the fire where her dreams lay smoldering, and with a look of self- disgust entered her tent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Marron. Will you stop looking out there and come back here already?" Gateau crossly ordered his companion away from the tent flap.  
  
"Just a minute," he replied in a gentle, yet masculine affirmation.  
  
"What are you staring at anyway? Everyone is sleeping! What out there could possibly be more attention grabbing than me? Marron?! Marron?! MARRON!" Gateau temper reached a crescendo. He was sleepy and cranky; he didn't like to be ignored.  
  
"Tira is out there. I've never really noticed it before, but she seems so lonely. I suppose I've always been a little too involved with what was going on that I never really noticed that she was in pain. She's always so steady, dependable. How could I have been so blind?" Marron was now facing Gateau, but his attention was introverted.  
  
"What are you talking about anyway? Tira was eating dinner with us an hour or two ago, happily munching on an apple, I might add. And why are you so concerned about her all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be more concerned about me right now? I mean, look at the wonderful opportunity you've been given! Look at me!" Gateau attempted to chase away Marron's worry. Gateau might be vain, but he took care of those he loved.  
  
"You're right. I'll think of something in the morning," Marron smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow morning should be interesting. I saw Chocolat sneak into Carrot's tent half an hour ago," Gateau said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't come as a surprise," Marron stated with a grin.  
  
"Naked," Gateau finished.  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" a voice echoed in the rays of the awakened sun.  
  
"BUT DARLING! ALL THAT I WANT TO DO IS MAKE YOU HAPPY! JUST TAKE ME!" a feminine voice wailed.  
  
Marron sat up in bed. Sometimes Chocolat's antics weren't at all amusing. Reaching an arched hand he rubbed the soreness out of his stiff neck. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night what with worrying over Tira and the rest of the night…well, Gateau had seen to that.  
  
Marron leaned sideways and nudged Gateau's sleep prone body awake; he didn't want to face the outside world alone. And he needed Gateau to help him formulate a plan to fix things. 


	2. Waffles

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SORCERER HUNTERS! ::Puts down the megaphone and sighs::  
  
  
  
It tasted like rubber. It was round and chewy and he couldn't quite sink his teeth into it. Carrot didn't much care for Tira's cooking. But she was nice enough to have made it for him and she was watching him as he ate, with a look begging for approval. He smiled at her. Giving up on gnawing on the damn thing, he threw whatever it was completely into his mouth and swallowed it whole. It sank to the bottom of his stomach like a lead fist, Carrot felt sick.  
  
"How was the waffle?" Tiramisu eagerly questioned.  
  
"Um…it tasted…good," Carrot improvised.  
  
"Oh! Wonderful! Would you like another?" Tira offered with a smile a mile wide.  
  
"Uh, there's no reason for you to go through all of that trouble…" Carrot tried to gently refuse.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all, no problem. Just wait here and I'll go make another," and Tira wandered off towards the direction of the skillet, her red coat sweeping the ground as she practically danced around the fire.  
  
"You can make it, but I won't eat it," Carrot mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that ni-san?" Marron asked with a knowing smile.  
  
Marron seated himself next to his older brother and shot him a look that said 'I feel your pain, but you've got to suffer trough this on your own.' Lifting his face Marron turned toward the direction of the early morning sun and absorbed the power and energy only it had to offer.  
  
"Ni-san, do you ever feel lonely?" Marron queried still staring out into the sky.  
  
"What? What is wrong with everyone this morning? What is with you people? Chocolat wakes me up by licking my nose, Tira practically goes into hysterics to make me breakfast, and now you want to know if I'm lonely?! Hell no! How can I with everyone around here!! Why do you want to know all of a sudden anyway?" Carrot retaliated with a weary voice.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Well---" Carrot was cut short by the sound of Tira bouncing back toward them.  
  
She carried in her arms the slimiest pile of waffles either of them had ever seen. And she had made Carrit not one, but four more of those nasty things to choke down. When he finally found the right babe to settle down with, she had better be a good cook as well as good in bed to make up for this experience.  
  
Carrot looked towards his brother with a look begging for sympathy.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay, but I need to speak with Gateau a moment," Marron left as quickly as he had come. 


	3. Makeup

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters own I don't.  
  
Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to Miko no Hoshi who has suffered greatly for her love of anime. The happy pig, the empty room…my heart cries out for you and your pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"I know of this cabin just a few miles south of here," Gateau offered.  
  
"No…I don't think that's going to work," Marron rejected the idea.  
  
"Well if we were to send both of them in that direction to gather wood on a rainy night… You know, they would have to get naked because their clothes would be all wet from walking around in the rain. And then, they would have to huddle together to maintain body heat. Sounds like a sure thing to me," Gateau trailed off, a hint of innuendo in his voice.  
  
"It sounds too perfect. Think of something else," Marron concluded that trail of thought.  
  
Gateau sat growling; he wasn't used to helping those other than himself. He stood and made to leave the tent when Marron grasped his ankle and pulled.  
  
"I have an idea. I just remembered this book I own, I think it might have something we could use," Marron looked up at Gateau.  
  
"What book?" Gateau questioned with a look of doubt on his face.  
  
"Look in my bag over there," he pointed toward the brown sack that lay on top of his blanket.  
  
Gateau dug into the bag and pulled out various toiletries and two large books, one orange and the other a pinky red. Gateau lifted both books and weighed them in his hands. He outstretched his hands offering the books to Marron. Marron grabbed the pink book and skimmed through it on his way to the index.  
  
"Love curses, love dispel, love spinners," Marron trailed through the entries.  
  
"What the hell are love spinners? Let me see that thing," Gateau took hold of the book and continued reading.  
  
"Let me guess, you want love potions right?" Gateau asked with his eyebrows raised, "You don't think these things actually work do you?"  
  
"They aren't exactly what you're thinking Gateau," Marron assured, "you remember when Potato cast his love spell don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I still have nightmares about it!" Gateau shuddered at the images he recollected from that afternoon at the beach.  
  
"This is nothing like that. You needn't worry because this spell is approved and foolproof. All that we need to do is slip it into Carrot's drink and wait for him to express his feelings of love for Tira," Marron informed.  
  
"Why exactly do you want to hook innocent little Tira up with your retarded brother anyway? I can see it now; Carrot comes home from work at the panty factory and sits down to look through his latest issue of 'Playboy' while poor Tira slaves to try to make her dinner for him edible. Tira will end up giving up and ordering pizza and Carrot will burp and fart all through the evening. And it isn't like Carrot has shown any interest in her, so why would you force your beloved brother into a relationship that he obviously holds no interest in? Why not match Carrot with Chocolat, they are both perverts at heart? Then you can pair lonely Tira with Potato or something. Potato would dote on her every whim, we both know it," Gateau tried to reason with a stubborn Marron.  
  
Marron sat, grim-faced and stern as he weighed what Gateau had to say. He didn't like the thought of Carrot living out the rest of his life with someone as shallow and callus as Chocolat. He could imagine their future together and he didn't like the images he was conceiving. Tira might pair with Potato all right, but Potato could never satisfy her. No, Carrot must fall in love Tira. As a child Carrot had cared for him. Carrot had protected him and guided him through good and bad circumstances. Now was the time for him to pay him back for all it. With a new sense of determination Marron jerked the book free of Gateau's hands and prepared to make a very heady spell.  
  
~*~  
  
"You look like an idiot," Chocolat laughed.  
  
"You know all about that don't you sister?" Tiramisu retorted.  
  
"She finally has guts I see," Chocolat taunted.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for your acrid tongue so spare me," Tira burst.  
  
"Oh please. Dressing like you are isn't going to attract any attention, except maybe the ridicule kind," Chocolat sneered.  
  
Chocolat knew what her sister was up to. As soon as Tira had traipsed out of her tent in that practically sheer ivory dress, Chocolat had know that she was up to something. Tira was wearing make-up, and she never wore make- up. She didn't like the thought that her little sister was out to get Carrot's attention.  
  
"Carrot won't like you in it," Chocolat spat, " he only has eyes for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Chocolat, I can't argue with you right now," Tira made to leave her seat next to Chocolat, "we are leaving for Arsim right now and I have to pack."  
  
Tira didn't want to have another childish argument with Chocolat right now; her nerves were frayed. She knew what her sister was thinking, and yesterday if she had worn this kind of dress and make-up she wouldn't have been able to deny her sisters accusations. But today, well, Tira was her own woman and she needed to move past Carrot and be happy with who she was; take pride in herself.  
  
She walked away from the lake where Chocolat was tanning back towards camp. Halfway, she saw Carrot seated beside a bush gleefully chomping on berries. Crouching down onto her haunches she asked, "Don't you know that it isn't good for you to eat berries out of the woods without knowing if they are poisonous or not?"  
  
"It's 'kay. Sum birs' were eatin' 'um and tey were fine," Carrot replied through a mouthful of purple berries.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I'm headed back to camp I guess I'll see you there," Tira weakly excused herself. Her face was red with embarrassment. Tira wasn't used to being so blunt with her observations and even with her new resolve to be happy she was still very insecure.  
  
Pulling herself to her feet she trudged back toward camp. Twenty steps later hands grasped her arms. In fear she struggled to free herself. She kicked and screamed until a breathless voice calmed her.  
  
"Wait! Tira, I'm not trying to hurt you calm down!"  
  
And she did. Feeling guilty over her attack on Carrot she made to apologize, but he interrupted.  
  
"Is that a new dress?" 


	4. Obscure

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own it. Don't own it. Don't own it. Don't own it. Own it don't. It don't own. I don't own Sorcerer Hunters.  
  
Author's notes: I am completely discouraged by the lack of replies on this story. I am completely aware that my story isn't written all that well. I don't want you to lie to me, just tell me what you like or what you want me to improve. If you don't feel like saying that much…well, hell tell me your dog's name, or your favorite movie, I don't care. I just feel so lonely out here. =( I would however like to thank Miko no Hoshi for her undying support of my pitiful stories. This is for you.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Shit. That was about all that Carrot could think at this point. If only he had kept his huge and uncontrollable mouth shut. After a stupid compliment like the one he had just given Tira, he would be expected to follow up with some sweet thing to say. And the worst thing was he couldn't think of anything. Shit. This was great just great.  
  
Tiramisu's cherub face blushed a pink similar to her hair. Awkwardly she look down, trying to think of a way to say thank you for the compliment and return it too. Her mind stumbled over the wonderful fulfillment of knowing that Carrot liked some aspect of her. A part of her, the part that said she was her own woman, scolded her for putting so much value into a flattering remark directed at her dress and not her. Even though, she couldn't think of anything. She was in a love haze and her mind's eye was blinded the only reply she could think of was something cheap like 'Your's is nice too,' and even in her muddled thought she knew that wasn't right. Great just great.  
  
With both of them silently pondering what to say, an uncomfortable hush settled over them. At least that was what Gateau saw when he caught up with the two.  
  
Gateau was never one to mince words and so with open opinion he blabbed, "I thought I'd never see meathead Carrot quiet for more than twenty seconds! What, did you swallow a bug or something? At first when I saw you guys standing here like wax in a mausoleum, I thought that maybe Jackass here had insulted you Tira. But then I noticed that you weren't whipping him…so I ruled that out. So come on, get it out. What did you say idiot?" Gateau finished eyebrows brushing his hairline. Unknowingly Gateau's comment had dimmed the sparks for a romantic atmosphere.  
  
"I didn't say anything I meant," and Carrot stalked off.  
  
"Well that didn't go so well, eh Tira?" Gateau slyly questioned the heartbroken Tira.  
  
Tira didn't even here him. She was fed up! Words floated to her mind, one's Apricot would have punished her for as a child; asshole, bastard, mother… Not one of them accurately described her feelings for that empty- headed Carrot. Her fists clenched as a part of her whispered an 'I told you so.' It was bad enough facing obscure rejection from a man she had loved for years, but now she was so far gone that she was forcing it on herself. In a moment of pure self-pity and hate she made up her mind; she was leaving the Sorcerer Hunters, for good. Maybe she could find some room at a local inn. Tira knew she had some money saved up. Nobody would miss her too terribly; who would miss the shy and quiet one? Tonight after dinner she would---  
  
"…Tira did you hear anything that I just said?" Gateau searched the small girl's face for comprehension.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, no. I don't really want to talk right now Gateau if that is okay with you. I guess I'll see you back at camp," Tira staggered along the beaten path, rejection apparent in every step.  
  
"Wait! Let me walk you back. Please? It's the least I can do," Gateau offered feeling a more than a little guilty over the reason for her depression.  
  
"Okay," Tira replied, a false smile stretched across her wane face. She tugged on his muscular arm and cried silent sobs into his denim vest the blue jean absorbing the moisture, but not the sorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Give me the damn stick! You already cooked one! I haven't eaten at all!"  
  
"If you want it Darling you have to take me too!"  
  
"Like hell I will!"  
  
Carrot and Chocolat argued over the roasting stick. Both had stomachs nearly as large as their respective sex drives. Sometimes Tiramisu enjoyed watching their antics, like toddlers arguing over ice cream. Tonight wasn't one of those nights. Tira wasn't hungry at all; the food and the company presented themselves as totally unappealing. But she didn't want to draw attention to herself. As silently as she could manage she choked down the meal, careful not to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
Carrot munched on his dinner happily. After having wrenched the cooking stick out of Chocolat's grasp with his virginity still in tact he was feeling mighty proud of himself. Might proud. He turned on his hundred- watt smile, the smile he knew that the ladies loved. Looking around the bonfire he scanned the faces of his friends; Marron, his devoted brother sat in solemn contemplation until Gateau whispered some lewd joke into his ear when a smile would tug his lips, Chocolat sat with her legs spread daydreaming something that he had no desire to visualize, but at least she was happy in a dopey sort of way, Tire chan on the other hand. She sat with her arms folded over her chest hunched down in a fetal position. At first he thought she was cowering from the cold, what with the way she was huddled in on herself, but then he noticed the determination and stress that held her rigid. She was hiding something. Or mad. Carrot figured that she was probably upset about what he had said earlier today. But he also knew that Tira was tough and she didn't really care what he said. He wasn't completely stupid. At least not as much as everyone expected him to be. He felt guilty for his comment and decided that he was going to apologize early, before anybody was up. No one would expect him to be up that early and therefore wouldn't be able to attest to his apology. Perfect. All guilt gone from his face he began to chomp away again, the smile back in place.  
  
Tira was sick. If he kept smiling like that she was going to punch him into the stratosphere! Rising she left without any regrets towards her tent where her belongings lay piled in a burlap bundle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tira? Tira? Hey are you awake? Tira?" Carrot beckoned into the dim tent.  
  
"Tira? Tira? I know that you are probably mad at me, but I just wanted to tell you that…Tira?" Carrot ruffled through her bed, throwing the sheets and pillows into the air.  
  
Tira wasn't here. Digging through the linens that lay in a tangle on the tent floor he searched for some kind of letter to tell him where she had wandered off. Nothing. Nothing. That was all he could find. And that was how is insides felt like. She had left. He hadn't apologized. Shit. 


	5. Snails

Disclaimer: I really don't own Sorcerer Hunters, honest.  
  
Author's Notes: I twisted the SH universe to suit my twisted plot, enjoy. Oh, and Ess is short for Ess Cargot (bad I know)…What? I had to think of a rich and snooty food. Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews.  
  
  
  
"Get away from the window already. You'll make yourself sick if you stare any longer," a sympathetic reprimand poured forth from his younger brother's mouth.  
  
"Umf," was Marron's only response.  
  
"Okay, do what you like, but eat a little something tonight, alright?" Marron prodded. His brother seemed thinner each time he looked at him. Ragged and wretched.  
  
There was no response this time unless Marron was to take a weary shift in position as Carrot rolled over on his bed.  
  
" Fine. I'm sick of seeing you like this. You have to eat! Have you seen yourself lately? I've seen toothpicks with more meat on them than you! It's been nearly a year now and with each and every cycle of the moon I see you waning thinner. It frightens me to see you this low frightens and scares me! Can't you see how much we care? Even Gateau treats you kindly now; he practically tiptoes by your room so as not to disturb you! What else can I give to reinvigorate my dopey and perverted brother?" Marron began to speak in a gently but set voice, yet he ended up finishing with a near roar.  
  
"Everything," Carrot whispered with pure emotion in his eyes. Staring out the window he looked into inky blackness and felt nothing.  
  
"She's not coming back. Why would she want to if this is all you have to offer her," it was more a statement than a question, and it hurt Carrot. Good, Marron thought. Let him hurt. Maybe he'll reach the point soon where he can overcome his grief. Marron, who just moments ago had been completely unguarded, now exited the room cool and calm, but he couldn't wash away the hollowing feeling that he got every time that he looked at Carrot. It was sad when the dream was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a hot day outside, but the oceanic breeze made it just comfortable enough to sit outside without sweat falling in one's eyes. The beach resort that the couple was staying at was classy, but just a bit more relaxed than Ess was used to. He much preferred a busy café to this blasé little hotel patio, but if Tira was happy, he was happy.  
  
"Dear, what can I give you? Name it. Just name it. Pearls, tiaras, palaces, ships, the moon the stars. Anything, everything I am, everything I will be, is yours. All yours," a crisp voice lavished.  
  
"I don't need all of that really. I said I didn't want the ring, I didn't mean that I didn't want you, dummy. The ring really is a bit much. Too much. Please, return it for some simple silver and emerald ring, something. I don't need this huge thing. I can hardly lift my hand, it weighs a ton," Tira teased.  
  
Ess stared back at the secure and ravishing fiancé he had recently snagged. They were to be married in a month's time and on, that day that ring would be on the third of her left hand. That ring would seal their dream, their dream; he liked the sound of that. He liked the images his mind conjured at the thought of their future together; laughing, dancing, making love. He loved her. He was crazy about her. Leaning forward he pecked a kiss on her rosy cheek admiring the flush that spread from her hairline to the edge of her shirt collar. This felt right. This was perfect, she was perfect.  
  
"What was that for?" Tira giggled in reaction to the affectionate gesture.  
  
"Can't a guy kiss the one he loves without someone getting all bent out of shape?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Tira rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Okay, if you want to know the truth," he spread his arms and said with exaggerated charm, "I saw a star fall from the glory of your eyes and just had to catch if for my own, there are you happy now," he finished with a face distorted from mock pain.  
  
"Nice answer, but no. No sex. Your sweet words and cheesy acting isn't going to work. You'll just have to wait three more weeks, " she wagged a manicured finger in front of his face.  
  
None of her friends would have known the chic woman sipping a strawberry daiquiri while flirting with a rich man, any man. Confidence, beauty, humor. At times she hardly knew herself. It had been close to a year since she had left the Sorcerer Hunters and as far as she was concerned, she was better off. No Marron, no Gateau, no twitty sister Chocolat, or… Carrot. She felt her heart thump a bit harder as her thoughts drifted towards him. Carrot protecting her against some faceless sorcerer. Carrot smiling. Carrot running away from her birdbrain sister…and towards some other woman. In disgust, she mentally turned her back on the illustrations of her mind. Idiot. She had Ess now. She didn't love Ess, but she could. She could if she could just forget---  
  
"Darling! Hello! Come back from cloud nine angel. Is the sea breeze getting to you? Do you need to come back to my room? I can warm you up, relax your mind…" Ess cut through her thoughts like a knife through soft butter.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying again?" Tira veered her emotions forward, into a bright future with Ess, away from a past of…dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
Ess was a wealthy merchant, well known throughout Spoolner, as a savvy business man dedicated to gaining just what he wanted. It was common knowledge that Tira was just what he required. Some speculated on his reasoning for perusing Tira. At well over six feet, with broad shoulders and an engaging face many felt he could have had any woman.  
  
In their dressing room that lay situated between their respective bedrooms they both rushed to ready themselves for a cocktail party given uptown at a local bistro. Tira sat at her armoire plaiting her hair in a stylish chignon, her black dress emphasizing every curve. There was a light in her eyes now, a healthy glow in her narrow, fine-boned face. She was both beautiful and desirable. At least that was the way Ess made her feel. He lay on the fainting couch, eyes practically burning holes into her back. She was flattered and guilt ridden at the same time. Guilty that she didn't return the interest. Standing, Ess walked within inches of where she sat and encircled her tiny waist with his strong arms. Tira felt like she was suffocating.  
  
"I adore you. You're so damn pretty, like a goddess or something of the sort," she watched his grin flash in the mirror, fast as lightning across his smooth and refined face. She mused that he had that type of face that belonged in a painting or carved in marble with its strong, sharp bones and sexy poet's mouth. His firm hands stroked down her sides, one slow, possessive move that reminded her…that it didn't make her stomach flop.  
  
Carrot.  
  
Rising from her seat she crossed the room to her closet. Filtering through the latest fashions she settled on a neat pea coat edged in black lace. Tira pulled both arms through the warm sleeves and hoped that the chill in her heart would subside. Offering her hand she beckoned Ess, "Come on Prince Charming…" 


End file.
